


Хуан Цзытао. Das Sandmannchen

by IyaMikhaviya



Series: EXO: We are one? (Chinese ver.) [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IyaMikhaviya/pseuds/IyaMikhaviya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sie kommen zu euch in der Nacht <br/>Damonen Geister schwarze Feen <br/>Sie kriechen aus dem Kellerschacht <br/>und werden unter euer Bettzeug sehen</p><p>Rammstein - Mein Herz Brennt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хуан Цзытао. Das Sandmannchen

Его разбудил тихий шорох дождя. Холодные горошины воды с еле слышным стуком рассыпались о мокрое стекло. Сердце спросонья зашлось в сумасшедшем биении. Цзытао не сразу понял, что произошло и что вырвало его из такого сладкого сна. Поэтому его потерянный взгляд несколько раз скользнул по комнате.  
В окно с улицы светил фонарь, раскрашивая комнатный полумрак в приглушенный оранжевый цвет с тенями от кривых дождевых полос со стекла. Тени пересекали весь пол, расчерчивая освещенный кусок одеяла Ифаня, спавшего на кровати напротив Цзытао, и упирались в плотно закрытую дверь, так-то бежевого цвета, но в оранжевой темноте ночи, принявшую темно-коричневый оттенок.  
Ему пришлось сморгнуть остатки сна с ресниц, прежде чем он понял, что только что произошло. И от осознания этого его пальцы в ужасе сжались на простыни, которой он укрывался. Окружающая темнота словно вдруг обрела вес, сползаясь к нему их неосвещенных углов комнаты, стягиваясь в одну точку, фокалом которой стал он, лежащий на боку, подтянув колени к груди.  
Цзытао, боясь лишний раз вдохнуть, напряженно вслушивался в абсолютную тишину, до тех пор пока в ушах не зазвенело. Но так и не услышал ни единого звука, кроме гулкого биения крови внутри головы, рассыпавшего перед зрением красные скачущие горошины.  
Этого он и боялся больше всего. Это снова произошло. Он затравленно посмотрел на ком одеяла, которым был в этой темноте Ифань, лежащий в каких-то нескольких метрах от него. Пальцы, крепко сжатые в кулак, оглушающе хрустнули в этой гробовой тишине, прорвав ткань простыни и заставив его испуганно дернуться. И словно это стало командой к действию, темнота вокруг него колыхнулась, ожив шуршанием по углам комнаты.  
От комода, стоящего у стены, послышался дробно прокатившийся топоток, будто из угла в угол прокатился маленький бугристый мячик. От одного только этого звука у него приподнялись волоски по всему телу, пуская по коже стада мурашек с ледяными когтистыми лапками. Затем что-то легонько процарапало свой путь по потолку.  
Цзытао сжался в комок, сжав свою голову предплечьями. Почему это снова происходит? Разве он не подстраховался?  
Его покрывало, свисавшее до пола, вдруг слабо натянулось. Так, словно кто-то потянул его вниз. Так, словно этот кто-то был под кроватью. Цзытао не сразу заметил, что простынь поползла с его плеча вместе с покрывалом, а когда спохватился, она уже почти вся складками лежала на полу.  
– Мне это кажется. Мне снова кажется… – зашептал он привычную мантру, крепко зажмурившись и ни капли не веря своим словам.  
Одеяло еще раз натянулось и соскользнуло с его тела, с шорохом падая на пол.  
– Кажется… Ничего этого нет… – одними губами произнес Цзытао и открыл глаза.  
Комната за то время, как он держал глаза закрытыми, ничуть не изменилась. За окном все так же шел дождь, с шелестом разбиваясь о стекло; багровый свет, расплескавшийся по полу и стенам, пересекали те же неровные тени дождевых капель; Ифань неподвижно лежал на своей кровати; не изменилось и расстояние между их кроватями. Ничего не изменилось, кроме одного. Он слышал еще чье-то дыхание, которое не принадлежало ни ему, ни Ифаню. Потому что оно раздавалось из-под его кровати. Оно должно бы было быть тяжелым, сиплым, надсадным, но было совсем нормальным. Просто тихое дыхание. Заставившее Цзытао затаить свое.  
По полу снова прокатился бугристый шарик, вот только теперь он совершенно точно направлялся к его кровати.  
– Мне это кажется, – неуверенно произнес он в темноту.  
По потолку что-то процарапало свой путь, цепляясь коготками за рельефности пенопластовых пластин.  
Его взгляд снова метнулся в сторону кома-Ифаня.  
Всего несколько метров. При желании их можно пересечь одним прыжком.  
То, что только что проползло по потолку шорохом, разбежалось по стенам с щелканьем многочисленных членистых ног.  
– Мне кажется.  
Цзытао приподнялся на руках на кровати, и все звуки тут же стихли кроме треска пружин, проседающих под его весом. Он застыл на месте, жадно вслушиваясь в темноту. Все так же тихо, лишь прокатилась световая полоса по стене от фар проехавшей по улице машины. Не спускаясь с кровати, он подполз к краю. Заглянул за него, настороженно разглядывая пол, тени на нем. Так он застыл на несколько минут, всматриваясь, вслушиваясь в окружающий мир. Потом аккуратно опустил на пол одну ногу. Замер, прислушиваясь. Так же медленно поставил вторую ногу. Сердце готово было разорвать грудную клетку. Темнота ощутимо колыхнулась из углов, и он вздернул ноги вверх, испуганно втягивая их на постель. Цзытао подтянул колени к груди. Биение в груди, казалось, задалось целью проломить ему ребра. Слезы подкатили к глазам, собираясь в переносице жгущим узлом.  
– Все только кажется. – Его голос сорвался на последнем слове.  
И словно эти слова были разрешающей командой, из темноты снова раздались тихие шуршащие звуки, ползущие к нему со всех концов комнаты, а из-под его кровати раздался протяжный вздох.   
– Ничего этого нет. – Цзытао уже мог видеть, как сгущается темнота, сползающаяся к его постели. Он снова метнул взгляд на кровать Ифаня и наконец решился. Он поднялся на ноги, хрустя пружинами, но на этот раз тишина не наступила. Нечто словно почувствовало его решимость и решило помешать ему во что бы то ни стало. Щелканье ножек по стенам будто стало еще громче.  
Цзытао шагнул к краю кровати, примеряя расстояние. Его ноги начали мелко дрожать, и он с ужасом представил, как рухнет на середине между их кроватями. Пальцы судорожно сжались в кулаки. Всего лишь усилие…  
Собрав все силы, он резко бросил тело по направлению к Ифаню. На мгновение решил, что сейчас тьма набросится на него со всех сторон, но вместо этого почувствовал, как его ступни приземлились в ворсистое покрывало Ифаня, утопая и путаясь в нем. Он споткнулся о вытянутые ноги спящего туйчжана и чуть не рухнул на пол. Цзытао вытянул руки и упал на четвереньки на кровати Ифаня, тут же заползая под его теплое одеяло.   
Он прижался к чужой твердой спине, считая вздохи, и лишь уперев лоб между выступающих лопаток, пробираясь ладонями вокруг тела к груди, Цзытао вдруг вспомнил, что Ифань больше не живет в этом общежитии.  
Темнота привычно обрушилась на него всей массой.


End file.
